PAW Patrol a shining light
by Blaze The Wolf pup
Summary: The pups are out playing one day when Rocky tells them he spotted a pup holding onto a branch that is on a Cliffside above very deep water. Will the PAW Patrol be able to save the pup? Who is the mysterious pup? And How will they be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who thats right. It's time for another story of mine and like normal.**

**I own nothing in this it is owned by Nick and Spin master**

**rating will be for safty and maybe for later chapters as well but yall are here to read so with that our story begins.**

**Chapter 1 The Rescue**

It was a clear spring day in Adventure bay the pups were out playing. chasing after one another in the grass. patches of it wet under their paws from an earlier rain shower that had come though

"Come on Chase i bet you can't catch me." Marshall said to his german shepard friend as they laughed and Chase easily got Marshall who tripped and Chase started to tickel the Dalmation.

Skye Zume and Rubbel were all talking about different ideas incase of a mission that day.

"So i'd come down and." skye had started to say but her and the other pups heard a loud howl as if someone was calling for help.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Rubbel asked the group.

They all nodded and looked around before noticing Rocky wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Have any of you seen Rocky?" Chase asked.

Just than Rocky came bolting from the bushes panting hard.

"Whoa dude whats gotten into you?" Zuma asked him.

Rocky was panting as Ryder walked out of the lookout.

"Hey there pups."

"Ryder t-there's a pup i saw s-stranded barely hanging onto a branch on a cliffside above the water."

Ryder nodded to him "Thats not good don't worry Rocky we will save the pup. Paw patrol to the lookout."

"Ryder needs us!"

They all bolted into the lookout Marshall coming in to fast trying to stop himself because his paws were still wet as he slipped into the elevator.

"I'm here and ok." Marshall said

They all giggled as the evelator went up and they got into their uniforms and jumped out in fasion and standing in a line.

"Reporting for duty Ryder sir." Chase said

"Thanks for coming so fast pups there is a pup holding onto a branch on a cliffside but barely. Skye i will need you to see if you can get close to help the pup from the branch."

Skye nodded. "This pups got to fly."

"Zuma i'll need you and your hovercraft incase the pup falls into the water."

Zuma nodded "Lets dive in."

"Paw Patrol is on a roll"

Ryder slid down the pole he always did when they had a mission as Skye and Zuma went down the slide into their vehichles.

Rocky tagged along with Ryder on his ATV to help them find where he had seen the pup hanging from.

it didn't take them long Skye spotted the pup giving Ryder and Zuma it's location Zuma was quick and Skye tried getting the pup to grab a harness but as it tried to the branch broke and the pup fell into the water.

"Oh no that's not good the pup fell Ryder." Skye said to Ryder.

"Zuma you know what to do."

Zuma nodded and quickly put in his air supply and dived down into the water.

the water was cold but Zuma was used to the water so he didn't mind it. it didn't take him long to find the pup as he swam and grabbed the small pup gently and shifted quickly letting the pup have the air supply Zuma knew he could make it back up without it. Zuma popped out of the water with the pup and headed for shore.

Ryder rushed over to the soaking wet pup. the fur was a silverish gray color it's eyes were closed but it was still breathing. "Lets get you somewhere warm and dry along with Zuma."

And with that they headed back to the lookout.

**So who is this mysterious pup the Paw patrol saved? and what is it's backround? Those questions will be answered in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter 2**

**Chapter 2 A helping paw**

**i own nothing in this story but my OC which will be shown in this chapter.**

Ryder and the others quickly got back to the lookout and wrapped the pup up in a warm blanket and let it sleep.

Several hours had passed Ryder and the pups were getting worried and just as Ryder was about to be sure the pup was ok it's eyes opened slowly revealing dark blue eyes as it looked around slowly as it's gaze rested on Ryder and the other pups than down to it's own paws.

"Hey it's alright pup your safe do you have a name or a home?"

The pup looked up slowly nodding a bit than shaking it's head until it found it voice and spoke softly.

"M-my name i-is Blaze." the small pup said and by the voice they could tell the pup was a male

The pups looked at eachother and smiled a bit to some of them and even Ryder the pups voice sounded soft sweet and caring yet shy.

Ryder sat next to the pup "Well Blaze your lucky we got to you when we did you've been out for awhile but we all took care of you."

"T-thanks I'm sure you all are wondering how i got here... or rather why." he sighed softly and sat up slowly as the other pups gathered around him listening closely.

Blazes POV

_The day was a clear one i was out on my own because no one really ever wanted me around due to a visual issue i have i could see storm clouds rolling in and i thought it was just going to be rain so i went and continued to exsplore where i was. that was a bad idea because heavy wind and rain began and i couldn't keep my balance or anything i blacked out at that point._

_When i woke up i was in a forest i started to walk around but i tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground i tumblemed and rolled off of a cliff but a branch managed to catch me._

_End POV_

"That must've been when Rocky had found you and which led us to rescueing you."

Blaze nodded a bit slowly and looked to the other pups. as they each introduced themselfs along with Ryder.

Blaze looked over each of them his eyes looking to rocky as he smiled. "Thank you for the rescue."

Rocky smiled "Hey we all had a part in it after all Zuma was the one who dived in after you."

Ryder patted them all on the head giving them gently rubs behind the ears.

"Its about time for bed pups Blaze if you want you can sleep there."

Blaze nodded but jumped down and fallowed the other pups in order to wish them a goodnight sleep and to look up at the stars."

Ryder was watching the pups as he got ready for bed and he noticed Blaze "hmm."

The night air was a bit cool against Blazes fur but he was fine with it. he shifted laying on his back in the grass tracing the starts with his paws as he caught sight of something out in the distance even with his bad vision. he stood up and quietly took off to exsplore what it was.

He ran as fast as he could panting as he jumped and leaped over obsticles as he arrived at the Adventure bay bridge. he looked around suddenly he heard a cracking sound and looked up seeing upper parts of the bridge burning. he gasped and growled some to himself he knew what he had to do

Meanwhile.

Ryder was laying asleep as the call for help went off he yawned and answered it.

"Ryder here.

On the screen Mayor goodway was showing him a picture of the bridge and peices about to fall into the bay. "We need the Paw patrol Ryder and fast."

"We're on it no job is to big no pup is to small." he called the pups to the lookout."

They all yawned still being tired and rushed to the lookout Marshal sleepwalking into it. making the other pups giggle.

soon they arrived at the top uniforms on. "we're ready for duty Ryder sir."

"Sorry for waking you pps up so late but there's a big problem around the adventure bay bridge." he hit a button showing that there was a fire burning on it and peices were about to fall onto the street. "Chase we will need your cones to block traffic. Marshall we will need your hose to help put out the fire. and Rocky i'll need you to find something to keep them in place in case any of them fall and need to be put back up" they nodded to him happily

"Alright we're on a roll." the pups slid down the slide and into their vehicles as they and Ryder took off towards adventure bay bridge. Chase was quick to put up the cones and Marshall barked for his firehose starting to keep the fire contained and wait for it to be out

Everything seemed to be ok but just then they all heard the sound of a "clink" and looked as a peice of the bridge had fallen. Rocky went to rush to it but stopped his eyes going wide "Marshall over here fast." his voice was shaking

Marshall walked up quickly as he gasped as under the burning peice of the bridge they saw Blaze his front paws stuck as he tried to move it off of himself."

"Hang on Blaze." Marshall began to put out the fire as he focused on the bridge once again as Ryder Chase and Rocky rushed up to him. "Come on guys lets move this peice and free him 1 2 3" they all pulled and it slid off of his paws as he let out a whimper. they all looked over him while Marshall fully put out the fire

Blaze was panting hard his paws were red to him they felt sore to where he couldn't even stand as he coughed hard. as Mayor goodway ran up to Ryder "you did it Ryder you and the other pups."

"Actually we had some help this time from a pup we found."

Blaze smiled a bit and tried to stand as he let out a whimper. "Chase get Blaze to Katie and fast. i'm sure she will know what to do." Ryder said and Chase nodded.

Rocky stopped him though "wait." He pulled out some recycleables and made a small bed for Blaze." and lifted one side Chase doing the same as they lifted Blaze into Chases vehicle.

"thank you a-all of you."Blaze whispered to them sounding weak.

Rocky looked to him and so did Marshall and Chase "shh you just rest you'll be fine."

Chase put on his sirens and quicckly drove to Katies as she walked out with a yawn.

"Whats with all the noise this evening?"

Chase had to tell her what happened as she gasped. "lets get hi inside and fast."

**So what will happen to Blaze? will he be ok? for those answers and many more keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 Demons

**I'm back with another chapter sorry it's taken so long to get them up I've been busy.**

**Chapter 3 demons.**

**I only own my OC everything else is property of nick and spin master.**

Chase and Katie quickly got Blaze inside as she looked over his paws after cleaning them and the pads.

"Huh he looks good for now but his paws will be sore for awhile but it should go away with time."

"Thanks Katie it's been one crazy night for sure I'll get Blaze back to the lookout."

Katie helped put Blaze comfortibly back into Chases vehicle as he drove off and made it back to the lookout. most of the other pups were sleeping by that time. Ryder was still up as he walked to Chase and saw Marshall and Rocky were also there.

"How is he Chase?" Ryder asked curiously.

"He will be alright Ryder sir he just needs to rest his paws is all."

Ryder nodded and smiled as he gently took Blaze and and laid him in a puphouse of his own being careful. "There you go rest up you will need it."

Ryder and the other pups got some sleep as well. Morning came early for the pups they all were awake but Blaze. after the story of their rescue the night before they started to play Blaze just crawled deeper in his puphouse something was bothering him and only he knew what it was but had no way of fixing it. he couldn't close his eyes or he'd see images of his past.

The day rolled on quite quickly Ryder walked to Blazes puphouse a few times to check on him to be sure he was alright and the final time before the pups and Ryder headed to bed. Ryder had given a job to Chase Marshall and Rocky to watch in case he was to wake up and possibly go somewhere. they agreed and smiled.

The three made a plan just in case he tried to run at all.

during the night Blaze woke up standing up slowly listening. he could hear the three talking and knew there was something coming he waited for a moment before he suddenly took off running. "Blaze wait the three pups ran after him but he seemed to be much faster than them.

"How is he so fast?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know but we have to get to him." Chase answered back.

Blaze was running now at his full speed not caring about the pain in his paws as he could hear a voice in his head.

_"You know you can't get away from your past they never cared about you at all they only pretended to and you won't fit in here either they will all turn their back like the others did face it you won't ever be accepted. by anyone_

The voice was making him feel helpless and he knew it was right he kept running until he tripped over his own paws landing in some grass tears were streaming down his cheeks as he cried Rocky Chase and Marshall were catching up to him now as they stopped and hid watching him.

_Remember what happened? how they all turned their backs on you because you were different. you wouldn't fit in no matter what and any pain you tried to ease just came back even if it was numbed._

Blaze could see images of his old friends all walking away the one he loved avoiding and leaving him after so long it still hurt to the day for sure and he knew it no matter how much he numbed the pain.

"Why should i try to continue my struggel? i don't get it they all left me lied to me and it still hurts no matter what i do to ease the pain." Blaze was still crying and it began to thunder as rain began to fall onto his fur the coldness of it just making him feel worse and letting out more tears.

The three pups looked to eachother and nodded slowly their eyes wide as they cauiously walked up to Blaze he could barely see from his blured vision from all his tears but he felt gentle nuzzels to him.

"Blaze we are here we won't leave you you know i am sure it was rough before but we stick together. "Rocky smiled

"You guys wouldn't understand at all the pain and misery i've had to go though."

"Blaze come on now surely it wasn't that..." Chase was cut off as Blaze moved a bit of his fur showing scars and fresh scratches on his front forelegs

"Blaze d-did you?" the three were shocked at what they saw.

"I did i know it isn't right and it's dangerious but it's how i numb the pain i feel i don't know what else to do there's times i just want to end it all and think maybe that'd be better for me.

"Um pups i think we should head back to the lookout. the storms getting worse" Marshall commented

"You three go on ahead i won't be going back i'm not like you at all."

"Blaze" the voice made the pups jump it was Ryder on his ATV "There you guys are. You all are coming back and Blaze I'd like to talk with you when we get back"

They all nodded heading back to the lookout slowly.

**Sorry if this one was short and more darker than my other chapters hope you all enjoyed it feel free to comment.**


	4. Chapter 4 A dark past and a helping paw

**Disclamer i own nothing but my oc of this story which is in my profile**

**chapter 4 a dark past and a helping paw**

Ryder and the pups got to the lookout quickly and Ryder gave them each a towelk to dry off on. he gave a look to Blaze and sat down.

"Blaze I knw this isn't your home or family but we want to help you. I know we can so won't you tell us about before?"

Blaze looked to Ryder than to the other pups and sighed "Alright I've held it in for so long and i knew eventually I'd have to speak of it."

Ryder and the pups listened closely as Blaze began his story."

"You see I went to a school for pups. I didn't know anyone I was scared so i tried to make friends with this other pup but i just got ignored.

It was at that moment that a few others came up to me and helped me out about where to go and about what each class would teach.

It was at that time my eyes were fixed on a very particular pup i felt my heart throbbing I didn't know why at all so i walked up to him and i could hear a voice in my head tell me how cute he was.

"I introduced myself to him and he seemed very sweet and kind. I remember feeling someone push me into him which made us kiss but I didn't mind It made me feel right.

"I heard a voice from someone behind me say "Hey look the new kid is kissing a boy."

I believed things would get better the next day but i as wrong for sure i went to school l like before.

When i got there i hid in the bushes . i just could feel something was wrong and i saw the pup from the day before talking with others. and that he already had someone. It crushed me inside and that's when i started doing damage to myself I felt so used I felt so mad and depressed I ignored the pain in my heart.

"I tried going though the day like normal but it was so hard to finally during a break i was sitting alone and he approached me and thats when he delievered the news to me.

"He said he couldn't date me or anything like that. hearing it from him made it hurt all the more I felt like a part of me had been taken and would never return to me ever again

"I couldn't take it i saw others around me as well listening in. I finally lost it and told all of them that none of them had ever cared at all that none of them knew how i felt. Thats when i took off I didn't care if a storm was coming or not i just wanted to get away from it to others who actually cared."

Blaze now was crying into his paws as arms wrapped around him. "Well Blaze it sounds like it was really rough but you know you have us that care about you. Plus don't you remember how you made friends with me and the pups?

Blaze blinked a few times and thought back. "I kind of do."

"We remember." The pups chimed in.

You were still new and sure we all were unsure about you. we weren't sure what to exspect. but we got called out on a mission to help Alex Farmer AL and to fix a mechine that was broken with a few problems she was having." Chase said and than Marshall picked up where the german shepard left off."

"It was a mission for me Chase and Rocky we all were needed for a different task. I needed my ladder for a tree but even at it's highest it couldn't each. but thats when you came along and had the idea of going up on the ladder by yourself. so Ryder did allow it.

You had jumped ontop of the tree sturggeling to hold on but pulled yourself up and grabbed what was at the top of the tree but there was the problem of getting you back down." Marshall finished.

"I remember the next part well Marshall I tossed it to you which you caught and made it down safely while i watched. after scanning the area i found a way down even if it was dangerious i had to be careful going from branch to branch some nearly fell but i made it down alright."

"Than Chase you had to find some animals that went missing and with both of us it didn't take long at all and was fun for us both." Blaze said warmly

"The next one was a challange even for me." Rocky said

"The beach had large peices of metal on it and i knew i couldn't do it on my own but that's when you offered to help me out on carrying them we got them into a pile and figured out they went to a generator you were willing to hold the peices as i made sure they were put on right and repaired even though you could've been shocked.:"

"See Blaze you helped all of the pups one way or another and now we want to help you."


	5. Chapter 5 the finial choice

**So i've finally returned i have been so busy lately my applogies about those who have been waiting.**

**Disclamier i own nothing but my oc in this story enjoy**

**chapter 5 the final choice.**

There was a flash. than nothing but silence as a Blaze looked around he had quietly snuck out of the lookout. he wasn't feeling like his normal self. it was as if something was bothering him but even he didn't know what i was.

As he sat there Ryders words echoed though his mind. "_you helped all of us in one way or another and now it is our turn to help you."_

Blaze heard a noise behind him and turned around slowly facing whoever was behind him. he saw a white husky smiling to him.

"So you must be Blaze I've been told alot about you by Ryder and the other pups."

Blaze looked to the husky slowly and noticed she also had a badge like himself and the others.

"So you are also a member of the paw patrol i see." he sighed softly but warmly "how come i haven't seen you with them though?"

"Its because i only go on Snow missions when i am needed i live up on jakes mountain with him."

"Ah so you must be everest than i have heard a bit about you. but why are you out so late and down here?" Blaze couldn't help but ask.

"The reason i am down here is because with it being a warmer night i thought i would take a walk down here didn't think i would run into anyone else. " she giggled.

Blaze nodded slowly to her. he still felt an ineasyness in the air he knew his tenseness was showing well but he didn't care at that point. suddenly he heard the sound of a swoosh and a yip.

"So i finally caught you how many times must i tell you not to get out of your cage and get out of the pound.

"Huh you telling about?"

Her question was ignored as the shadow started to walk away but than stopped and turned to Blaze.

"As for you i wouldn't dare try coming after her or else you will be sorry."

Blaze looked at him slowly and watched but he wasn't horrified at all instead it brought something back to his mind bits from his past. he started to trembel something was wrong with him. he wasn't himself. he let out a howl and chased after everest's kiddnapper easily catching up to him and blocking his path.

"It was YOU wasn't it your the one who made my life the hell back than in that other world the one who took everything from me. Everest blinked and looked at Blaze as she seemed confused. as she heard a laugh.

"So you figured it out yes it was me i did do it i tried to kill you that night i started the bridge fire i made everyone hate you back than and i took what you thought was yours as for my own and yet here you still stand. guess it is time i go to my last resort."

Blaze lept at him knocking the net out of his hand as Everest landed safely she quickly called up Ryder.

"Ryder here whats going on. huh Everest whats going on?"

"Ryder please come quick its Blaze."

""Alright hang on we are on our way."

Blaze was clearly in no mood to talk it out with the one who made his life how it was.

"Blaze why not just gibe it up already i have won and you've lost you fell into all my traps and now it will be your end."

"you think i will give up so easy not a chance in hell not after what you did to me. i will make you regret everything you did to me back than."

"Have it your way than its time to finish this."

The sound of sirens and vehicels were heard. Blaze turned around to look and saw the others were there. Blaze shifted his tail and eyes telling them to stay back and to get down.

Everest walked over to them all and nodded." i think we should do as he says it wouldn't be right if one of us got hurt." they all nodded and crouched down safely so nothing could hit them.

Blaze turned around and saw the figure had something pointing at him as Blaze's eyes went wide for a moment as he yelled.

"all of you get out NOW HURRY."

they all did as told as fast as they could and heard a very loud sound and than all went quiet the pups were all worried no one had emerged yet

"I'll go in and see if he is ok" Ryder said but saw Chase Marshall and Rocky ahead of him and even everest and what they saw made all their eyes go wide in fear.

Blaze was laying on the ground not moving as a trail of blood was seen going to a body that wasn't moving at all either.

" did he should we..

They were all at a loss for words as they all gathered around him slowly tears were falling onto his fur.

Blaze laid there he saw a light and heard a familiar voice. "Blaze you have done well protecting those who aren't like you risking your life for them more than once and for them to call you family it's more than you would have here. i have to say i am sorry for everything that happened bbetween us after you left i realized how much you ment to me i tried to find you but i never could i missed you so much."

Blaze walked a bit closer and could see a beautiful place and who he saw made his eyes go wide and a smile to him. he saw his parents who warmly nuzzeled him and smiled.

"We know its been rough but it is all over now your deed is done now just rest and know we will always love you and be watching over you we know you were hurting but remember who you have there with you and know they are also your family just like us. now close your eyes and just relax.

Blaze's body began to glow as the pups and Ryder all looked to it and sloly backed up as they saw his wounds all heal up and scars dissappear as his eyes slowly opened and he looked to all over them slowly and blinkd slowly as Ryder slowly picked him up and laid him on a small strecher.. "Come on lets go home Everest you can stay with us for the night."

They drove back to the lookout slowly as Blaze looked up to the starts and he could see them gleaming almost as if its everyone he knew was smiling at what he did. once they got there Ryder laid Blaze down gently and smiled softly. before walking inside as the other pups gathered around him they were all still shaking.

" guys hehe" Blaze said weakly as they all gave him a light and gentel lick before they all curled up around him and kept him safe for the remainder of the night.

The fallowing morning Ryder walked out he and the other pups looked like they didn't get much sleep at all as Ryder went to check on Blaze he saw a note as he picked it up and read it.

_Dear Ryder._

_Thank you so much for all of your help you and everyone i enjoyed my time with all of you but the time has come for me to make a choice stay there with you or try to go back to my own place where i grew up at it might take me a long time to do that and decide i know the other pups will be sad if i go. but i will give my answer soon._

_the wolf pup Blaze._

"I guess that is it than." Ryder went and sat down under a tree as he heard something and looked around and closed his eyes. but a paw tapped him on the shounder making him open his eyes and when he did he was face to face with Blaze who was hanging upside down on a rope.

Ryder jumped in surprise and laughed. "Glad to see your feeling better this morning so have you well you know."

Blaze twisted around in the rope cutely before eventually landing on all fours and giggled. "i have and it wasn't easy for me to do at first at least but after last night i know where i belong and it is here with you and the others to help the citizends of adventure bay and to protect you and the pups from hard even if it means my own life long as the job gets down i will dop it.

Ryder gave a warm smile and hugged Blaze as all the pups gathered around him. happy.

**so what will happen to Blaze next? haha nope just kidding this is the last chapter of the story guys it has been awhile i know i haven't wrote in sometime. hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
